WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: Rebuscando en el desvan de la casa de Sirius, Harry encuentra una foto. Le pide explicaciones a su padrino y este le cuenta la historia de la unica broma que les gastaron los slytherin en el colegio...*slash!*
1. La foto

Author's note: ya estoy aquí otra vez!!!Y con nuevo fic, por añadidura. Nadie tema nada, no se revelara nada aquí del quinto libro...de hecho, esto lleva escrito hace mas de dos meses, esperando el final de Sleeping Blonde Beauty...y bueno, tiene slash y humor, como todo lo que escribo(si esq de verdad no se escribir otra cosa...)  
  
WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?  
  
La foto.  
  
Harry se encontraba en el desvan de la casa de Siri, en Gales. Se habia ido a vivir alli desde el principio del verano y no habia pasado nunca unas vacaciones mejores que aquellas. Su padrino era un hombre joven y divertido, lo que resultaba muy agradable. De hecho, Ron y Hermione se habian muerto de envidia cuando se enteraron de que se iria a vivir con el.  
  
Ademas, desde hacia una semana, Remus se habia ido a vivir alli tambien, y todos los dias habian ido a la playa, a dos parques de atracciones e incluso a una discoteca la noche del Martes.  
  
Aquella tarde Harry habia quedado con un "amigo" y luego pensaba pasar la noche en casa de Ron, y darles a su padrino y su novio un poco de intimidad.  
  
Pero hasta la tarde tenia que hacer tiempo, de modo que habia subido al desvan, revolviendo entre objetos viejos de tiempos mejores, buscando algo sobre...sus padres.  
  
Quito varias cajas de golosinas de aspecto realmente putrefacto y alli debajo, una caja y un libro aparecieron. Cogio primero el libro y soplo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa ante el nombre que el polvo dejo al descubierto:  
  
ANUARIO DE HOGWARTS DE 1978  
  
Harry abrio el libro, temblando de excitación. Sus padres estaban alli seguro...  
  
La primera seccion era la de Hufflepuff. Distinguio a un chico muy parecido a Ernie y a una muchacha con los ojos de Cedric. Se sintio enfermo y paso de pagina.  
  
Alli estaban los slytherin. Entre las chicas, sobresalia una rubia guapísima. Debajo ponia "Narcissa van Farthen". Y alli estaba el grasiento y amargado profesor de pociones, no tan grasiento y menos amargado. De hecho, y para el enorme asombro de Harry, estaba peinado muy a la moda de entonces(con el pelo un poco melenudo y largo)y tenia arrugas de risa en las comisuras de los labios.  
  
¿Qué le habria pasado para pasar de ser aquel joven atractivo y alegre al amargado que era? No era la primera pregunta que se hacia sobre Snape, pero como todas, no tenia respuesta.  
  
Desvio la vista. Al lado de "Severus Snape" habia un rubio platino con cara de creido. Harry sonrio secretamente y paso de pagina.  
  
Los gryffindor. Entre las chicas vio a Arabella Figg(AN: de nuevo, para los que no hayais leido el quinto libro...)con un gato entre las manos...y a su lado...  
  
Su madre...  
  
Estaba alli, radiante, tan guapa como las veces que Harry la habia visto. Su cabello rojo, sus brillantes ojos verdes...  
  
Harry se quedo un rato mirándola y luego suspiro y miro la pagina de al lado. La de los chicos. Y alli estaban. Al comienzo de la pagina, como algo oficial, ponia:  
  
LOS MERODEADORES  
  
Alli estaba Peter, haciendo muecas divertidas. En vez de sentir rabia, Harry sonrio tristemente.  
  
A su lado habia un chico de pelo dorado sacando la lengua como un perrito. Remus habia sido un chico muy mono, penso Harry, con grandes ojos dorados y aspecto delicado.  
  
A su lado estaba Siri, probablemente el chico mas guapo que Harry habia visto jamas después de Malfoy, con una sonrisa angelical peligrosísima...Y a su lado...  
  
Su padre. Con una diadema de cuernos de ciervo y sin poder para de reir.  
  
Los Merodeadores. Los chicos mas populares del colegio. Cortejando chicas y manteniendo una sana rivalidad con los slytherin.  
  
Sobre todo sana.  
  
Dejo el libro y cogio la caja. Estaba totalmente cubierta de polvo y cuando la abrio, una nube se elevo, humedeciéndole los ojos y haciendole toser. Cuando la nube se aclaro, miro dentro.  
  
Una pila de fotos se amontonaba alli. Y sobre ellas habia una hoja, un pergamino escrito en una elegante caligrafia que conocia muy bien...Rezaba asi:  
  
"Las fotos secretas de Hogwarts que nunca debieron hacerse y nunca deberan ser vistas por nuestros hijos".  
  
La curiosidad invadio a Harry. El titulo lo decia todo. Hijos no.  
  
¿No?  
  
Cogio las 10 primeras fotos. Eran muy viejas, peor estaban en buen estado.  
  
La 1ª mostraba a sus padres. Estaban tocándose el trasero mutuamente y riéndose. Harry tambien se rio y la paso.  
  
La 2ª mostraba a Peter haciendo posturitas de musculitos frente al espejo y los michelines le colgaban a ambos lados. Al pie de la foto habia una anotación en la divertida y firme caligrafia de Sirius. "Peter luciendo su cuerpo. Tendre pesadillas durante un mes". Harry rio y la paso.  
  
La 3ª requeria mas estudio. Salia lo que debian ser todos los gryffindor jugando al strip poker. Arabella estaba en sujetador y Sirius solo llevaba puestos los...calcetines!!Harry se sonrojo y paso la foto.  
  
La 4ª era un culo blanco y feo. Y al lado su padre poniendo caras de horror, falsas. Al pie habia escrito: "Los atributos ocultos de Snape (o la falta de ellos)". Harry se rio hasta llorar y, secándose las lagrimas, la paso.  
  
En la 5ª salian sus padres metiendose mano mas entusiasticamente que en la primera y, en una esquinita, salia la profesora McGonagall con cara de escandalizada.  
  
La 6ª mostraba a Sirius comiéndole la boca a Arabella. Literalmente. A su alrededor los gryffindor aplaudian y silbaban. Era evidente que era algun tipo de reto.  
  
La 7ª era probablemente la continuación. Salian los mismos solo que ahora era Belle la que hacia el reto. Tenia las manos dentro del pantalón de Siri en una posición en la que Harry se habria muerto de la vergüenza. Pero Belle nada, oye. Y Sirius ponia cara de extasis, simulando un orgasmo. Peter rodaba por el suelo de la risa.  
  
La 8ª rompia la vis comic de todas las anteriores. En ella salia Remus desnudo(AN: mmmm!!)dormido con la sabana enrollada alrededor del cuerpo t extendido sensualmente sobre la cama. Una suave luz dorada envolvia todo. La belleza de la foto cortaba la respiración y hacia pensar que habia sido tomada por un profesional. Pero solo podia haberla sacado una persona: Sirius.  
  
La foto numero 9 perseguiria a Harry en sus pesadillas el resto de su vida. Salia Snape vestido de hawaiana con dos cocos en el pecho y taparrabos de flores, con un sombrero de piña y bailando la Macarena sobre la mesa de Slytherin. Para sorpresa de Harry, Lucius Malfoy se partia de risa a su lado.  
  
Entonces llego a la 10. y se quedo paralizado.  
  
No. Imposible.  
  
Se levanto bruscamente, dejando todo tal como estaba y se precipito escaleras abajo.  
  
Su padrino estaba sentado en la sala de estar leyendo el Profeta, con las piernas cruzadas y levanto la vista cuando su ahijado entro en la habitación.  
  
Con la cara roja de furia, Harry levanto la foto-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO???!!- rugio.  
  
Su padrino lo miro con sorpresa, sin mirar la foto- El que?  
  
-ESTO!!!!-vocifero el chico, blandiendo la foto ante sus narices.  
  
-Quereis dejar de gritar?!-grito Remus desde la cocina.  
  
El hombre moreno miro la fotografia. Y parpadeo. Y miro a su ahijado.  
  
-Te lo puedo explicar...  
  
-NO NECESITO NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN!!!-rugio el chico, haciendo caso omiso de que eso es lo que habia pedido.  
  
-Pero que pasa?-dijo Remus entrando en la habitación con el delantal. De la cocina venia un delicioso olor a galletas, cosa que se ponia a hacer Remus como hobby siempre que podia.  
  
Harry se volvio hacia el, frenetico-QUE QUE PASA??!!-tenia los ojos abiertos como platos-ESTO!!!ESTO PASA!!!-dijo blandiendo de nuevo la foto, completamente histerico.  
  
Remus miro la foto, miro la escena de padrino y ahijado e hizo la cosa que menos se esperaba Harry.  
  
Harry miro incrédulo como su tio postizo se retorcia de risa por el suelo. El hombre lobo no solia dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero no parecia poder evitarlo aquella vez.  
  
-No tiene gracias, Monny. Esto es serio-dijo Siri, algo fastidiado. Y luego su expresión cambio-Pero la verdad es que tuvo graciaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Harry no lo entendia. De hecho, Harry ya no entendia nada. Habia pensado que Rem seria el mas enfadado pero alli estaba, descojonandose en su cara.  
  
Cuando los adultos hubieron recuperado la calma(aunque de vez en cuando soltaban alguna risita)se sentaron juntos en el sofa, e indicaron a Harry que se sentara frente a ellos.  
  
-Bueno, Harry. Vamos a contarte lo que hay tras esa foto porque no es lo que tu crees-harry puso cara escéptica-Dejamela-pidio el hombre lobo.  
  
Harry se la tendio y el ex profesor la examino con la diversión en los ojos al ver lo que mostraba. Era.........  
  
Continuara.............  
  
AN: HOLA!!!este es mi nuevo fic, espero que hasta ahora os haya gustado. Si quereis saber que es lo que hay en la foto.....REVIEW!!!tb me gustaria que me contarais cual de las fotos os ha gustado mas. 


	2. Severus tiene una idea

Author's note: bueno.ha pasado mucho tiempo, eh? Que tal todos? Este verano ha sido movidito...prometo continuar este fic mas seguido, pero si puedo!!!esq estoy muy ocupada y no tengo mucho tiempo para mantener al dia los fic que me voy leyendo y los que escribo yo...Johnny Depp es la cosa mas sexy del mundo. Ayer vi Don Juan de Marco, que es una de las peliculas mas bonitas y originales que he visto en mi vida. Y ademas esta Johnny Depp ^-^ cualquiera que sea romántico o este enamorado deberia verla...os la recomiendo, vamos. Tambien vi Dogma(es la ostia) y Studio 54(me gusto, Ryan Phillippe es impresionante y tal). Bueno, espero que os guste. Ahora algunas contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
MORYN: ya bueno, tienes razón con lo de que son muy liberales, pero...como sabemos si los magos no son mucho mas avanzados que nosotros en este tipo de cosas?*wink wink* Ya veras si tus suposiciones son correctas...  
  
KATHY: Sirius es MIO!!solo MIO!! Mi tesssssssssoro ...ejem!  
  
KAT BASTED: no fue pronto amiga...pero resucita, porfa, y dime lo que opinas todavía del fic.  
  
LILY-CHAN: James es MIO!!!(ok, complejo de Gollum fuera). Jajaja....lo de Gravitation!!!Muy bueno!!!(sera, sera...)  
  
MISH1: pobre Harry? Dices "POBRE"? yo pagaria por ver esa foto!!Lol  
  
GALASU: sorry, pero de momento no hay mas capitulos para Sleeping Blonde Beauty...tengo un fic haciendose, un Draco/Harry(para variar *sigh*) pero es algo Angst. Gente, un angst!!!me emociono!!!un fic sin comedia!!!en fic...  
  
MYRTLED: el sentimiento es mutuo, amiga...Sirius y James all the way!!!Pero esq Sirius esta bien con todo el mundo...  
  
LA MUCHACHA DE LOS OJOS TRISTES: me descubro el sombrero ante vos!!!Alguien con la mente mas enferma que yo(trio Snape-James-Siri). Admirada, sinceramente admirada. Oh, las posibilidades...tendre que hacer algún fic sobre ese trio algun dia...y Harry le tiene ganas, chica, pero todas se les tenemos. Oh no?*wink wink* Oh, dios!!!Harry-Remus-Siri!!!Las posibilidades!!!(ves lo que le haces a mi mente?)  
  
A todos los demas...os quiero chicos. DE verdad. Sois lo mejor. No puedo contestaros a todos, pero si tuviera tiempo lo haria. Habeis demostrado una "infinita jodida paciencia"(BARTLEBY en Dogma).  
  
Por cierto, por ahí se me pide(en grandes cantidades) la foto de Remsie. Remsie es MIO!!!! Solo MIO!!!(ejem)No, en serio, ojala la tuviera. Pero no se ni dibujar...si alguien se anima tiene todo mi permiso...dejemos paso al talento, después de todo. Pero si alguien hace un dibujo...que me lo envie, por favor. Me encantaria verlo.  
  
(Últimamente tengo muchísimos problemas para escribir al ordenador...no se porque cambio de lugar todas las consonantes, asi que si veis "peor" en vez de "pero" perdonadme. No se que me pasa!)  
  
Y ahora...demos paso a la sesion fotografica!!!!  
  
WHAT'S THE MEANINS OF THIS?  
  
Severus tiene una idea  
  
Era una escena desarrollándose en uno de los corredores de Hogwarts. Un corredor lleno de gente. La gente tenia expresiones de todo tipo, desde la risa histerica de Rem a expresiones del mas puro horror.  
  
Y en el centro de la composición la razon por la furia de Harry. Y es que no era para menos.  
  
Salia Sirius Black besandose desesperadamente y como si le fuera la vida en ello con...James Potter. Su mejor amigo. Y se estaban comiendo el uno al otro como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.  
  
Las reacciones del publico, como ya se ha dicho, eran muy diversas, pero Harry se concentro en las de aquellas personas a las que conocia.  
  
Remus no estaba a la vista. Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sujetándose a una armadura para no perder el equilibrio de la risa. Y Lily...Lily se apoyaba en Narcissa para no caerse y lagrimas de risa resbalaban por su rostro.  
  
Al ver la escena los ojos de Remus brillaron de diversión. Levanto la mirada hacia Harry, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. El hombre de cabello dorado sonrio.  
  
-Como ya te he dicho, Harry, esta foto no es lo que parece. Pero si quieres te la contamos, aunque es una historia muy larga.  
  
-No importa-dijoHarry, todavía enfurruñado y mirando mal a su padrino-Tengo hasta la tarde.  
  
-Ponte comodo, Harry. Esta es la historia de la broma...la unica broma que nos gastaron los slytherin en el colegio, la unica en la que caimos...y la que dio unos resultados mas divertidos.  
  
-Mmmmphfff-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Vamos Sirius, conociendo a los slytherin esto es increíblemente inofensivo. Siempre me pregunte como se les ocurrio esto y no algo mas sangriento y tal...Severus me lo conto.  
  
Por un momento en la habitación reino el silencio. Ambos adultos parecian embebidos en el recuerdo. Harry se empezo a impacientar y dijo:  
  
-Y bien? De que se trata?  
  
-Mmmmphff-volvio a hacer Sirius-Pues la cosa empezaria cuando los slytheirn decidieron...  
  
-Oh, no, Padfoot. La cosa se remonta bastante mas a tras...después de todo, nada ocurre por que si....*******************************************************************  
  
HOGWARTS EN LOS 70-HOGWARTS EN LOS 70-HOGWARTS EN LOS 70  
  
La luz del amanecer empezaba a bañar los terrenos de Escocia. Los pajaros cantaban señalando el despunte del alba y las bestias que habitaban el bosque Prohibido se desperezaban para comenzar un nuevo dia. Todo estaba en calma en el interior del castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria.  
  
¿Todo?  
  
-ARGGGGGGHHHH!!  
  
Evidentemente no.  
  
En las mazmorras del colegio, los slytherin de 6º lanzaban blasfemias que habrian hecho enrojecer a sus abuelitas.  
  
O no. Vete tu a saber como serian las señoras.  
  
-Ya no lo aguanto mas!!-estallo Liver Avery, quitándose higos chumbos de la planta de los pies. Sus zapatillas se hallaban llenas-¡¡Higos!!  
  
Rodolphus Lestrange puso los ojos en blanco. Pero chequeo sus zapatillas. Por si acaso.  
  
-Bueno, Liv, que les hiciste ahora?-dijo levantándose y llendo hacia la comoda de cajones.  
  
-Nada!!-dijo el slytherin moreno, indignado-Ay!!-se sacaba las púas-Son unos cabrones. Lo hacen solo porque se aburren. Ay!!  
  
-Si, ya-dijo Lestrange, abriendo el cajon de la ropa interior- Iiiiiiiihhhh!!  
  
El grito afeminado resono por toda la habitación e hizo estallar los timpanos de los presentes. Y de un salto de "marujona loca", Lestrange se encaramo a la cama de Evan Rosier, que seguia sobado.  
  
-Ahhh!!  
  
-Iiiihhh!!  
  
-Roddie, nenaza!!  
  
-Quieres dejar de aplastarme, leche!!  
  
-Solo son lagartijas, Roddie!!  
  
-Iiiihhhh!!!  
  
-Coño, Roddie, quitate, que tienes el pie encima de la cabeza de Evan, que lo ahogas-dijo Wilkes.  
  
-De peste-mascullo Nott.  
  
-No...no es su cabeza-dijo un Roddie todavía muy palido-Es piel.  
  
-Pedo qje disses!!-se oyo la replica, medio ahogada. Roddie se quito y Evan se incorporo-Ufff!!-tenia la cara amoratada.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-AAAHHHHH!!!-gritaron todos, y Nott se cayo de la cama de la impresion.  
  
-Que?-dijo Evan, perplejo.  
  
-Tu...tu pelo!!-dijo horrorizado Roddie.  
  
-Que pasa con el?-dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza. A continuación se puso verde y corrio hacia el baño.  
  
De forma indiferente, el ocupante de la cama mas cercana a la ventana visualizaba la escena desarrollándose ante el. Con clara falta de interes, el muchacho palido de cabello negro miraba el reloj y murmuraba:  
  
-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...  
  
-AAAAHHHHH!!!!-se oyo un alarido desde el baño.  
  
Un histerico expelirrojo aparecio en la puerta.  
  
-MI PELO!!!!MI PELO!!!MI HERMOSÍSIMO PELO ROJO!!!ARGGGHHH!!!-se llevo las manos a la cara en actitud de frustración y furia-VOY A MATAR A BLACK!!- dijo con un brillo demente en la mirada-FUE EL!!!SE QUE FUE EL!!!  
  
Todos lo miraron con lastima. La cabeza de su amigo se hallaba...totalmente pelada. Wilkes intento alegrar un poco la situación.  
  
-Animo, Evan, asi estas muy...ummm, muy...-la voz se le apago.  
  
-ARGHH!!!!LO MATARE!!!LO JURO!!!  
  
-Como?-llego la fria replica desde cerca de la ventana.  
  
Todos se volvieron, parpadeando.  
  
-Que?-dijo inteligentemente Avery.  
  
-Pregunte que como-dijo el ocupante, incorporándose con lentitud-Dijiste que matarias a Black. Como?  
  
Evan parecio sorprendo durante un instante y luego dijo-Como sea.  
  
-Muy inteligente-dijo el muchacho palido, sarcásticamente-Por desgracia, las probabilidades de salir impunes de un asesinato en el colegio son escasas. Cuando tengas un plan mejor, avisame.  
  
-AAAHHHH!!!-se oyo desde el baño.  
  
-Joder, el baño ese es la Camara de los Horrores-murmuro Wilkes, dirigiéndose hacia alli.  
  
-Jo, Sev, que poco rollo das-se quejo Avery.  
  
-Perdoname por no rebajarme a tu nivel mental, Liver-fue la replica sacastica. Wilkes volvio.  
  
-Nott se ha escaldado-dijo con el tono de alguien que anuncia un hecho sin importancia-La ducha no echaba agua, sino pus de bubotuberculo sin diluir.  
  
Severus contemplo con frialdad a sus compañeros presentes.  
  
-Unid vuestra suprema inteligencia y llegad a un plan-dijo-y tal vez merezcais algo de mi ayuda-y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y abrio la puerta.  
  
Un chorro de liquido rosa chicle le cayo encima, seguido por una lluvia de plumas blancas que no podia despegar y le daban un curioso aspecto gallináceo. Los demas slytherins corrieron al baño para que el inteligente muchacho moreno no oyera sus carcajadas. No fuera que se pusiera a lanzar maldiciones como un poseso.  
  
Habian recibido aquella mañana mas de lo que una persona podia soportar en un dia.*******************************************************************  
  
En el otro lado del castillo, en lo mas alto de la mas alta torre....ummm...no esa es otra historia(los que no sepan a que me refiero no pueden ser felices). Bueno, en una torre(dejémoslo ahí)cuatro chicos se desperezaban para empezar el dia.  
  
-BANZAI!!!!-grito Sirius black como un poseso, y arremetio contra James Potter. Unicamente porque era el que estaba mas cerca y solo porque tuvo la peor suerte cuando se jugaron a las pajitas quien dormia al lado de Sirius. Todavía creia que habian hecho trampas.  
  
-Jamie, es lo mejor!!!Seguro que salio de perlas!!Vamos, tenemos que levantarnos!!-sin esperar respuesta, corrio hacia la otra cama- Wormy!!Buenos dias!!Hay que recolectar el producto de nuestros esfuerzos!!!- y se volvio hacia la ultima cama. Su actitud cambio radicalmente-Hola, Moony-dijo con una sonrisa idiota. Se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla al susodicho-Buenos dias.  
  
-Enchufado-se oyo el gruñido desde la primera cama. Y después un sollozo fingido-Que hay que hacer en esta vida para que a uno le despierten con besos??  
  
-Agh! Ni en un millon de años, Jay!!Lo siento, se que te rompe el corazon!!- dijo dramáticamente.  
  
-No te lo decia a ti-dijo el moreno, cortante-Se lo decia a Moony-la respuesta fue una almohada a la cabeza.  
  
-No os peleeis por mi. Hay Moony para todos-dijo una voz.  
  
-Moony!!-dijo Sirius con jubilo. Después se puso serio-Pero es por mi por quien os debeis pelear. Al fin y al cabo, soy el mas sexy de los Merodeadores-se referia a una votación llevada a cabo por toda la población femenina(y alguna masculina que se colo)de gryffindor.  
  
-No por mucho tiempo!!-dijo James enérgicamente, levantándose de un salto. Ambos chicos siempre estaban muy igualados en esas votaciones-Mirad el perfecto cuerpo del perfecto hombre!!-dijo flexionando los musculos-Mirad la perfeccion en persona!!Mirad...LILY!!  
  
-Donde?-dijo Sirius con curiosidad.  
  
-AHI!!-dijo James señalando a la entrada. Alli habia una bonita pelirroja con los brazos en jarras.  
  
-En serio, James. No veo porque deberias preocuparte. No es la primera vez que te veo haciendo el ridículo.  
  
-Estoy seguro que esa seria una historia muy interesante de oir-dijo Sirius, observando como la cara de su amigo se ponia como un rabano.  
  
-Bueno, pero vestios ya. Hay que bajar a desayunar.  
  
-Huy, es verdad!!!-dijo Sirius-No debemos hacerles esperar!!!  
  
Lily entrecerro los ojos. James trago saliva-James?-dijo con voz peligrosamente suave.  
  
-Q-que? N-no pasa n-nada!! No se trata de ningun tipo de broma que les hallamos gastado a los slytherin anoche!!-y se llevo las manos a la boca, horrorizado. Lily parecio que iba a decir algo pero prefirió dejarlo correr. Por ahora.  
  
-Os espero abajo en menos de media hora-se volvio para salir pero añadio- Pero tendréis que volver a despertar a Peter. Se ha vuelto a dormir.  
  
Todos lanzaron un gruñido.************************************************  
  
Los slytherin se juntaron con Lucius Malfoy, que tambien era de Slytherin pero dormia con las chicas(mas específicamente con Narcissa), hecho que habia dado lugar a una reputación bastante mala del chico.  
  
Claro que a el le importaba un bledo.  
  
-Muy bello tu nuevo look, Rosier. Resalta el color de tus ojos-dijo friamente, con crueldad-Vaya, Severus, nunca crei que el rosa fuera tu color.  
  
Todos gruñeron y se sentaron a la mesa. Las chicas rieron.  
  
-Parece ser que habia cierto alboroto esta mañana en la habitación-dijo Lucius inocentemente-Podrias contarnos tu como salvaste el dia, Lestrange?  
  
Roddie se puso rojo como un tomate.  
  
-Oh, ya se!!-siguio Lucius, cruelmente-A lo mejor le soltaste un formidable grito de vieja loca y lo espantaste!!-las chicas volvieron a reir, y lo que es mas, Bellatrix lo miro con desprecio desde el otro lado de la mesa. Roddie se deprimio.  
  
Si habia algo que todos odiaban era la capacidad de enterarse de todo y explotarlo al máximo que tenia Lucius Malfoy.  
  
La mesa quedo un momento en silencio hasta que se produjo la entrada de los gryffindor.  
  
-Ahí estan-susurro Avery, con odio.  
  
Los cinco gryffindor se sentaron en su mesa. La pelirroja se despidio de ellos y se sento apartada, con sus amigas, que se rieron como tontas.  
  
Los ojos de Sev siguieron una figura en particular por todo el recorrido y no le quito los ojos de encima hasta que aparecio la tortilla. A Severus no le gustaban los huevos fritos y a el siempre le servian tortilla.  
  
Evan murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo, Avery trataba de comer con sus agujereadas manos(de intentar sacarse las espinas)y Roddie no comia nada y parecia un perrito reñido. Entonces Lucius se inclino sobre Severus y le susurro una sola palabra al oido, llena de malicia:  
  
-¿Ojala, eh?-dijo siguiendo su mirada.  
  
Severus le miro friamente y continuo comiendo. Magnifico. Ahora venia el zumo de calabaza.***************************************************************  
  
Sirius no le quito los ojos de encima a la mesa de Slytherin desde que llegaron. Todos se sirvieron tranquilamente y charlaron, pero el estaba ansioso y no paraba de chequear el reloj. Volvio a levantar la mirada disimuladamente y mascullo.  
  
-Estupido grasiento!!  
  
-No se si deberia preguntar, o si vale la pena, pero...que pasa esta vez?- dijo Remus con voz cansina.  
  
-Es la quinta vez que le pillo mirando hacia aquí.  
  
-Veamos...por que podria ser?-dijo Remus, sarcasticamente-Solo le pusisteis el cuarto hecho una mierda esta mañana. Por que deberia mirar? No es como si fuera conocido por sus venganzas!!  
  
-No me asustan sus venganzas-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Deberian-contesto Rem-Es muy rencoroso...y mucho mas listo que tu.  
  
-Oye!!-dijo Sirius indignado-De ninguna manera. No le temo al grasiento por nada. Nadie puede contra nosotros, los Merodeadores. Y ademas, mi club de fans le mataria-dijo burlon.  
  
-Algun dia, Sirius, algo te va a fallar...y ya va a ser todo cuesta abajo desde entonces.  
  
-Va, Rem, si no sabes decir cosas amables, no abras la boca-dijo Sirius, molesto-Y ahora calla y permiteme disfrutar de este maravilloso y "erecto" momento del querido Snapy-James y Peter se rieron-Magnifico-dijo Sirius ampliando su sonrisa-Aquí llega el zumo de calabaza.*************************************************************  
  
Una de las cosas que mas le gustaban a Severus era el zumo de calabaza. Era curioso, porque no le pegaba nada. Uno se esperaria que tomara cianuro para desayunar. Pero no. Zumo de calabaza.  
  
Por eso fue que cuando aparecio tomo la jarra y se sirvio un buen vaso, bebiéndolo luego con fruición.  
  
Tras un minuto se empezo a sentir raro. La cabeza le daba algo de vueltas y se le desenfocaba. Luego todo acabo. Su instinto natural le hizo mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde pillo a todos los Merodeadores mirándole descaradamente.  
  
Oh, dios. Severus miro la taza y luego les miro de nuevo, poniendo mala cara. Pero parecia que ya se habia pasado asi que les ignoro y siguió comiendo.  
  
De repente, Narcissa llego por detrás y apreto todo su cuerpo contra el de él, en un intento de llegar hacia el plato de patatas fritas.  
  
Severus se puso rigido. Mucho. Y sintio que se le subian los colores a la cara de golpe cuando, al sentir el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, se empezaba a excitar. Y mucho.  
  
"¿Pero que es esto? Si a mi ni me gustan las mujeres!!"  
  
-Oy, Sev! Me acercas el plato?-dijo con voz plañidera. Una voz que normalmente le ponia de los nervios, ahora agitaba...otros nervios.  
  
-Eh? uh....si, cla-claro-con la cara roja le paso el plato y ella se sento lejos. Bien lejos. Sev rogo porque no pasara nada como aquello de nuevo.  
  
-Sev?-dijo Roddie apoyando la mano en su rodilla-Pasame la sal.  
  
-Ah! No me toques-grito de pronto. Todos los slytherin se le quedaron mirando-Eh...perdona, es que he dormido un poco mal....-"Dios, que excusa mas mala"-No importa. Aquí tienes.  
  
Los demas le siguieron mirando algo extrañados, pero siguieron a su rollo. Severus se sintio atormentado. Y sabia quien era el responsable. O mas bien, LOS responsables. E iban a morir.  
  
Mucho.  
  
Los Merodeadores, desde el otro lado de la mesa, le miraban maliciosamente. Aquella tortura no podia ser peor.*************************************************  
  
James y Sirius dieron un gritito de anticipación cuando Severus se llevo el vaso a los labios. Al principio el ver su desconfianza y tal fue divertido. Remus y Peter se rieron con ellos.  
  
Pero cuando paso lo de Narcissa y lo de Lestrange dejo de tener tanta gracia y paso a ser lo que era...una broma pesada.  
  
-Estais seguros de que se ira el efecto, no?-pregunto Rem, preocupado.  
  
-Por dios, Remus, deja de preocuparte por el. Solo es el grasiento-dijo James, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Si, ademas, a ti que mas te da? Parece que te importe-dijo Sirius molesto.  
  
-Solo pienso que os estais volviendo a pasar. Sois unos idiotas-contesto el chico de ojos dorados-El no os ha hecho nada para que le hagais esto.  
  
James se encogio de hombros con indiferencia-Existir-dijo de mala gana.  
  
Remus entrecerro los ojos.  
  
-Oh, dios, esto no tiene precio!!-dijo Sirius divertido, después de un rato- Tortura matutina de Snape es lo mas estimulante que tengo en todo el dia para seguir dando clases. Solo el verle ahí, pasándolo tan mal por una simple pocioncita...y pensar que se cree el gran genio en Pociones...  
  
-Le has pillado solo porque estaba desprevenido...cuando estas en tu territorio y con tus amigos tiendes a confiarte en exceso...porque nunca esperas un golpe bajo de ellos-contesto Remus.  
  
-Como lo hiciste, Sirius?-pregunto Peter con admiración-Yo nunca sabria como ocultar el sabor de una pocion. Y a ti tampoco es que se te den extraordinariamente bien.  
  
-Oh, mi querido Peter, ahí es donde te equivocas. Que no me esfuerce en clase no quiere decir que no se me den bien.  
  
-Un malgasto de utiles, entonces-mascullo Remus. Sirius le ignoro.  
  
-Bueno, el caso es que no lo he disfrazado. Pero lo importante es como, si todo viene de la misma jarra, no se han contagiado todos....aunque no habria estado tan mal...-añadio pensativo-...pero Remus aquí presente penso "Un poco demasiado" el hacerselo a todos. Asi que tuve que investigar una forma de hacerselo solo a el.  
  
-Como hacerlo? Pues sencillamente llego a mi conocimiento un dia, casi por casualidad, que el efecto de la pocion de "Eros" se desvanece con la sal gorda...asi que le dije a Lizzie(ya sabeis, esa elfa de las cocinas)que pusiera sal gorda en los huevos fritos...la unica cosa del desayuno que no toma Snape...  
  
-Brillante, Sirius!!!  
  
-Oh, mirad!!!Se levanta-interrumpio James.*****************************************************************  
  
Severus decidio que ya estaba bien. Que tenia que salir de alli y rapido.  
  
-Me voy-dijo de repente, empezando a levantarse de manera muy rara.  
  
-Estas bien, Sev?-pregunto Avery-Tienes la cara como una quaffle.  
  
-Ssss-si. Si, si. No. No me encuentro muy bien. Me voy al cuarto-y se levanto, intentando ocultar lo mas posible el frente de su uniforme. Y la gente no noto nada raro.  
  
-Oh, no-dijo Sirius disgustado desde el otro lado del comedor.  
  
-Ni hablar-dijo James, con expresión malévola. Se puso de pie y le tiro una cuchara a la cara- Snapy!!!Ahí va!!!  
  
Snape retiro las manos para protegerse la cara. Y todo el mundo se atraganto, tosio o dio una exclamación ahogada. James Potter se hizo oir entre todas las reacciones:  
  
-Oh...pero que tienes ahí, Snapy? Tan contento estas de verme?  
  
Snape sintio que la cara le ardia de la vergüenza. Salio corriendo de alli, seguido de las carcajadas de todo el comedor.  
  
-Potter!! Black!! Lupin!! Pettigrew!! Detencion!!-vocifero McGonagall.  
  
Un anciano de ojos azules sacudio la cabeza con tristeza**********************************************  
  
Los demas slytherin salieron corriendo del comedor en cuanto acabo el desayuno. Corrieron hacia las mazmorras y hasta el dormitorio.  
  
-Sev??-llamo inmediatamente Wilkes.  
  
-Sev, sal!!-dijo Roddie-Tenemos que hablar!!  
  
La puerta del baño se abrio, y de ella salio un Severus Snape con la cara colorada, aunque con el problema resuelto. Y con sed de venganza.  
  
-Hay que matarlos-dijo viciosamente-Descuartizarlos trocito a trocito y luego hacerselos comer al desgraciado de Dumbledore por permitirlo-termino furioso.  
  
Todos se sentaron alrededor en las camas, dejando al intelecto superior trabajar. Tras un rato, Snape se hubo calmado y se volvio hacia ellos.  
  
-Creo que solo deberíamos vengarnos de Potter y Black. Pettigrew no merece ni nuestra atención y Lupin...-parecio vacilar.  
  
Roddie sonrio ampliamente-Y Lupin esta demasiado bueno para que nos metamos con el, no?  
  
Sev se sonrojo-¿pero que dices?-siseo-Para nada, vamos.  
  
Roddie puso los ojos en blanco-Si, ya.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que Lupin no parecia muy divertido. Parecia enfadado con ellos-observo Rosier.  
  
-Y desde cuando observas tu a Lupin?-pregunto Severus hoscamente.  
  
Rosier se encogio de hombros.  
  
-Yo creo que deberíamos robarles la ropa interior y colgarla del gran comedor-observo Avery.  
  
-No se te ocurre nada mejor?-dijo Severus, sarcásticamente.  
  
-Podriamos volverles la piel del reves-dijo Rosier, mirándose las manos.  
  
-Tentador-admitio Sev-Pero no. Tengo una idea mejor-Se sento en su cama-Ya que Potter se cree tan hombre como para burlarse de mi masculinidad, veremos como esta la suya. Podriamos hacer una pocion igual que la que me han hecho a mi pero...mezclada con una pocion del amor-dijo con una mirada significativa a Roddie.  
  
Roddie asintio y se dirigio a su baul, donde empezo a rebuscar.  
  
-Que es todo esto, Sev?-`regunto Wilkes, confuso.  
  
-Cuando estuve el verano pasado en casa de los Lestrange, Rod y yo encontramos en la biblioteca un ejemplar de pociones muy interesante. Y lo mas interesante de todo: cocteles de pociones. En el venia una curiosa mezcla que venia a hacer el efecto de una pocion del deseo...con mayores consecuencias.  
  
-Aqui esta!!-dijo Roddie, tendiendole el libro. Severus rebusco, y con una expresión de satisfacción, empezo a leer-"La pocion Amore Limitare(an: ni idea de latin. Sorry), otorga al bebedor de un subito deseo sexual ABSOLUTAMENTE IRREPRIMIBLE de poseer a la primera persona que ve exactamente 15 minutos después de haberla ingerido. Esta pocion fue inventada por la bruja Madelaine para conseguir poseer, aunque fuera un instante, a su amado, Jack, que amaba a Jessica, la mejor amiga de Madelaine. Es innecesario decir que esta pocion destrozo las vidas de los tres jóvenes implicados". Oh dios, esto es perfecto!!! Se la daremos a Potter y a Black que tan divertido les parece vacilar a la gente.  
  
-Y que pasa con Black?-pregunto Evan, indignado, tocándose el pelo(o la falta de el)-A el le dara igual!!!Todo el mundo sabe que le gustan los tios!!!Esta con Lupin!  
  
-Ya...-murmuro Sev, pensativo.  
  
-No si...se besan delante de Lupin y se presenta de forma que parezca que Black ya no le quiere...-dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos gruñeron- ...Eso llevaria a una ruptura de la feliz pareja...lo que vendría con muchas ventajas para ti, verdad Sevvie?-Lucius Malfoy los taladro con su penetrante mirada gris.  
  
Todos miraron alternativamente a Sev y Lucius y su guerra de miradas personal. Finalmente, Severus hablo:  
  
-Y a ti tambien te supondría un beneficio, no? Te encanta ver a la gente sufrir-dijo friamente.  
  
Los ojos de Lucius brillaron diabólicamente-Quien dice que no?  
  
Severus se quedo de nuevo unos segundos en silencio-Para que quieres colaborar con nosotros?  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucius dio muestras de incomodidad-Te necesito para que hagas la pocion-dijo-No es que no pueda hacerla-dijo rapidamente-Pero...dos criterios en vez de uno no estan mal-admitio vacilante.  
  
Severus sonrio torcidamente y le tendio la mano. Todos aguantaron la respiración. Lucius Malfoy le evaluo con la mirada y finalmente la acepto, murmurando-Y la historia de Madelaine se volvera a repetir...  
  
AN: bueno...al final la idea fue de Lucios o_O...no entiendo nada...no me entiendo a mi...Ummm, este capitulo ha sido escrito en varios tramos con amplios intervalos de tiempo, a veces incluso meses. Os ha gustado? necesito tantos reviews como en el anterior para continuar, que estoy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para nada...Y ademas quiero saber que os parecido, jo!!Venga...botoncito morado....y ya estais ahí!!!(demasiado Barrio Sesamo) 


End file.
